1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an error correcting device, and more particularly, to an error correcting device to secure the integrity of data stored in a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), an operating method thereof, and a memory device and a data processing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, devices using a non-volatile memory, e.g., a flash memory, have increased. For example, a MP3 player, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a camcoder, a flash card, a Solid State Drive/Disk (SSD) and so on typically use a non-volatile memory as a storage device.
A storage device using a flash memory performs a write command by receiving data from a host and storing it in a flash memory. Here, the program time for storing transmitted data in a flash memory is more than transmission time for transmitting data from a host to a flash memory of a storage device. Accordingly, the storage device further includes a volatile memory, e.g., a DRAM, having a quicker program time than a flash memory, and data supplied from the host is stored in a DRAM temporarily. However, using such a DRAM further requires not only more physical space where data is stored, but also a data processing scheme for securing integrity of data stored in the DRAM.